Modern surveillance systems incorporate various types of sensors for detecting persons within an area under surveillance. In some instances, the surveillance systems include a motion detector that uses radio frequency (RF) waves to sense motion of objects within the area under surveillance. In such cases, the motion detector transmits an RF wave and receives a reflected RF wave from the object. Based on when the reflected waves are received, a distance between the object and the motion detector can be determined. The motion detector may monitor the distance between the object and the motion detector over time and trigger a notification or an alarm when motion is detected. In this way, the motion detector may detect the presence of a person, for example an intruder, in the area under surveillance.
However, in some cases, the motion detector may detect motion from other objects besides people. For example, the motion detector may detect motion of insects, rodents, birds, and the like. As a consequence, false alarms may be triggered by the motion detector. In addition, false alarms may be triggered by people, who are not intruders, walking past the locked vehicle or the owner of the locked vehicle walking too close to the locked vehicle before unlocking it.